Memory devices are frequently provided in computing systems for the storage of digital information. As memory devices have improved over time, it has become possible to provide additional features that permit more sophisticated operations or to allow the optimization of memory devices to specific use cases. For example, memory devices may provide various operational features such as read link ECC (e.g., in which parity information may be transmitted back to the host on an otherwise unused pin), read data bus inversion (in which data frames with more logic high bits than logic low bits are inverted when sent by a memory device over a data bus to reduce termination energy), byte mode (in which high-speed serial access of sequential address locations is provided), and the like.
While these features have the benefit of providing a memory device with additional functionality or improvements in some performance metrics, they may also incur costs such as additional expense and complexity, or may even cause the memory device to operate more slowly. For example, a memory device that utilizes one or more of the foregoing features may require slower read and/or write latencies than a similar memory device not utilizing those features. It may therefore be beneficial to accommodate various modes of operation to balance benefits and performance impacts of different features.